


Syrup

by Entangulum_Triangulum



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bill's actually a giant ass hole, Demon Bill Cipher, Dipper's in trouble, Human-Form Bill Cipher, M/M, Omega Dipper, Omega Verse, Save the child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entangulum_Triangulum/pseuds/Entangulum_Triangulum
Summary: Dipper Pines, a young omega child who smells faintly of chocolate and the sweetest of agave syrups. Has become the most wanted prize of multimillionaire Bill Cipher.





	1. Chapter 1

"Class, please open your books and turn to page 35, today we will be learning about all of our bodies and how they work."

The children in the classroom let out a groan, the last thing that they wanted to read from the textbook, especially so close to recess time. The teacher looked around the classroom, humming to herself as she clicked her tongue. Almost as if she was purposely looking for a good target. "Mabel, can you read the first paragraph for us?" She pointed to a young girl wearing her curly brown hair in pigtails. Her face covered with a thin layer of glitter, and arms and legs covered in a copious amount of slap bracelets. A smile spread across her face as she stood up, loving the attention she was getting as all of her fellow students focused their attention on her.�  
Of course, nobody did mind looking at and listening to Mabel. After all, she was everything everyone wanted to be. Strong willed, talented, beautiful, everyone knew that she would do great things in life. "In our society, our bodies are split into 3 categories. There are the alpha's, the beta's, and of course the omegas. In our system of hierarchy, like many others, there are those at the top, those at the bottom, and those who are more or less in between." She took a moment to try and turn the page, only to end up flinging glitter at the boy sitting next to her. The teacher cleared her throat with a smile. "Thank you, Mabel, you've read enough for now. Let me see... Dipper, why don't you read the next part?"

Dipper continued to cough and sputter as he tried to push off his sister's glitter assault. Waving away the shimmering dust with the beanie style cap that always sat on top of his head. Dipper, if he could be described was the polar opposite of his sister. Clumsy and awkward, not very popular, the only detail about him that seemed to be well put was his face. Soft pale skin which filled through in a perfect roundness. His curly brown hair sat atop his head, growing somewhat long in order to cover the birthmark on his forehead. "Dipper sweetheart do you need to go to the nurse?"

The child responded with a shake of his head before pulling out his book and starting from where his sister left off. "At the top of the hierarchy are the Alpha's, those who are destined to succeed in life. Alpha's produce venom in which they use to claim their life partner, whom they find by using their sense of smell. Beta's come next in the hierarchy, although they are not guaranteed success in life most of them live comfortable lives and find themselves to partner up with one another as Alpha's tend to prefer sumissive Omega's."

"Dipper, I believe you mean SUBMISSIVE."

The rest of the class groaned as the teacher forced them to sit through Dipper's reading. He was a smart child, however, he had difficulty speaking and it made him stumble over the simplest of words. "Omega's come in the bottom of the hierarchy. They are capable of being impregnated by an alpha of either gender or by a male beta. Omega's are known to go through periods of lust known as heat, during which time they secrete high amounts of pheromones in order to attract a mate."�  
"Very good." The teacher cleared her throat as she stood up. "Alright class close your books. Today we are not going to have lunch or recess." The room full of 8-year-olds began to loudly protest the announcement. It wasn't fair, they were hungry, why did they have to go through that? One child had begun to cry as the teacher began to blow on her whistle. "Now settle down. Today you will all be tested. The reason we read this chapter of our book today is because we are all going to find out in what category you will each be classified under. After your blood is drawn and your test results are processed you will be given them in an envelope which you will be required to take home with you. Now everybody line up and head to the gym."

The children began to chatter excitedly as they each got in line to take their test. Dipper looked at his twin nervously. "Mabel... what if I'm not an alpha?"�  
"Why are you worried about something like that Dipper?"�  
"You know how dad feels about omega's, and besides he always looks at me and says 'there's my alpha!' even though we had never been tested before."

"Don't worry Dipper, there's more chance of you being a beta than there is of you being an omega."

"That's true, I shouldn't worry so much. After all, omega's only make up about twenty percent of the population."

Dipper waved to his sister as they were both lead into different rooms. A small smile spreading across his face as the nurse took his hand and began to do the basic examination.

He stood on the scale, had his height measured, eyesight tested, and hearing tested. The boy gave a smile as the doctor told him that all of his results could be classified as average. Then the needle came out. Dipper's face went pale as the doctor began to clean off his arm. The tiny, blue vein twitching just a bit in excitement. The needle went in, a soft cry escaping Dipper's throat as the needle began to take out some of his blood. It was over in an instant, 3 vials completely filled with the child's blood. Dipper laid on the bed, weak, pale, and somewhat delirious as the nurse handed him an orange juice and placed a bandage on his arm. "Hmmmm.... alright. Here you go young man, here are your test results. I suggest you read them in private."

Dipper took a moment to thank the doctor as the nurse handed him another juice box. He didn't seem to acknowledge their comment on reading his results in private until he heard a soft cheering coming from the other side of the room. He ran over and to his surprise stood his sister. The girls' arms proudly raising her test result high enough for everyone to see it. "Alpha." Along with a multitude of confusing medical texts and charts the word alpha was written clear as day. Dipper looked around, noticing immediately that all of his classmates appeared to be talking and sharing their test results with one another. Were they not doing as they were told? Or was he the only one who was told to keep his results private?

Mabel laughed as she was congratulated on her test results, then looked over and noticed Dipper who had been staring at the scene completely dumbfounded. "Dipper!" The girl cried out happily as she jumped down from the chair and ran over to him. "Dipper! This is great! We get to be Alpha twins! We get to be.... why haven't you opened your test yet bro bro? My doctor said that I should share mine immediately."

"I... I just.... I..." He began to stammer, trying his best to think of a logical solution as to why his doctor had told him to wait until he was in private. As he stood there, muttering to himself, Mabel reached over and helped herself to the envelope containing his test result. Without much thought of the situation, she ripped the envelope open and cleared her throat. "It says here that my beloved brother Dipper is an Al.... wait... Omega?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Dipper. "Dipper's an omega?"

"Dipper's an omega?"  
"No way really?"  
"Is he going to try and mate with us?"  
"Ewwwwww....."

All of the children continued to chatter, one of them even screaming as Dipper lifted up his hand in order to try and ask them to stop. He could hear the accusations come from all around him. Omegas aren't good for anything, omegas are sluts, omegas should be locked up, omegas aren't human. The accusations and cruel words continued to hit him until he couldn't take it anymore. The younger twin ran out of the building, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Dipper! Wait I'm sorry!"

Mabel's words were ignored by him as he ran as far as he could. Of course with his tiny stature and lack of nutrition the farthest point he could get to was a small park just at the end of the block. He knew that he wouldn't get in trouble for leaving, as the teacher had told them that they could leave after the test. However, he knew that he would be in trouble when he got home. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he wiped his face with his jacket sleeves. 

As he continued to sob, another figure sat down on the bench next to him. Dipper let out a whimper and looked over to him. He was tall, about 6'4" if one had to guess. His skin, a dark tan in color, the face was angular, body thin yet muscular, and of course there were his most dominant features. His hair, a blonde so shiny and healthy one would think that he had strands of gold on top of his head. His eyes, both of them an amber color. Dipper saw the man look towards him and immediately stopped crying. It was as if the simple look he gave demanded respect and attention. This man was obviously an Alpha in every sense he could be. 

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Dipper flinched at the sound of his voice, despite it being somewhat high pitched, like the sound of nails on a chalkboard, it was also authoritative. Loud and booming as it kept the child's attention. "Well? Are you going to answer my question?"

"No, I shouldn't be. I just got done taking this stupid....stupid.... test!!"

"Oh, you didn't study?"

"NO! It wasn't that type of test.... it was a stupid blood test and it and my stupid.... ALPHA sister ruined my entire life."

"Oh?" The man let out a laugh as he began to put the pieces together. "So you're not happy with being an omega?"

"I never said that! How... how did you even?"

"Kid. It's not hard to put the puzzle together. Now continue."

Dipper froze for a moment, still unsure as to how he came up with his conclusion so fast. "Now... now... now all of the kids are treating me differently. Some of them had started accusing me of trying to rape them... and others kept saying that I shouldn't be allowed at school anymore... It's not fair... why does my sister get to be an Alpha?"

"It's just the way the world works. But don't worry, Omegas are earning more rights these days. I'm certain that everything will be better for you when you grow up a bit."

"Really? Thank you... that makes me feel a little better. Thanks for talking to me Mr...."

"Call me Bill Cipher."

"Thank you, Mr. Cipher.... I hope we can talk again soon. My name is Mason Pines... but everyone call's me Dipper."

"Dipper!!!" The voice of a little girl echoed through the park. "That's my sister..." The boy spoke with a disappointed sigh. He had no idea but he liked being near his new acquaintance. "... I have to go but... can we talk again soon?"

The blonde let out a laugh and nodded at the child. Watching as he ran off in order to catch up with his sister. As he disappeared Bill let out a heavy sigh, grinning from ear to ear. "That smell.... I can't wait to make that kid mine... First I have to wait for him to become the proper age."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
8 years had passed since the twins had found out about their test results. Of course, Dipper's life had become much harder as his mother began to coach him on how to become a proper omega. Along with school work he had to deal with etiquette training, cooking classes, exercise programs, diet restrictions. Whatever he could do to retain the image of the perfect omega. Of course, this was not what he wanted. He wanted the freedom to choose things for himself. He wanted to be able to eat pizza with his sister without being forced to throw it back up afterward. He wanted to be able to watch a cartoon on TV without being lectured on how proper omegas didn't succumb to those types of pleasures. As he went through his training the same mantra had been repeated to him over and over again. "Your happiness does not matter. Pleasure your alpha, and maintain a good image. That is what a good Omega does." 

One morning, as the twins were getting ready to head out to school Dipper's mother and father grabbed his shoulder and shook their heads. Both of them wearing a smile on their faces. "Dipper you will not be attending school today. As you are aware you are now 16, which means you are now of legal age to be married. We have compiled a list of suitors for you to meet with today. Each of them is offering to pay a wonderful dowry for your hand. All you have to do is choose who you like best."

Dipper gasped as he was forced to sit down on the couch and watched as his mother brought in the first Alpha.

The interviews were rather short, each of them lasting an average of 10 minutes. None of them being what Dipper wanted in a life partner. Yes, they were all strong, handsome alphas with good lives. However, none of them seemed to be interested in Dipper. None of the seemed to want to know Dipper other than the fact that he was an omega. Every time he tried to make a comment, or try to tell a story himself he was either ignored, talked over, or at some points even told to be quiet.

In the other room, Dipper's mother shook her head disapprovingly. "This is ridiculous. He's being too picky. Is there anybody left?" She looked over to her husband in a panic as he looked at the clipboard. "There is one guy... a Mr. Cipher... age 28... but I wouldn't hold my breath. Considering how he rejected the rest of them."

Dipper let out a sigh as he stared at the ceiling. Waiting for the last Alpha to come in. Despite all he had been taught he one wanted 3 things in an Alpha. Anything else didn't even matter. He wanted an Alpha who was kind hearted. He wanted an Alpha who would treat him as a partner, rather than a sex toy. He wanted an Alpha who would value him. Those three traits circled around his mind as he thought of the other Alphas he met during the day. Only for his thoughts to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening.


	2. Chapter 2

William (Bill) Alexander Cipher, current age; 28, hair color; blonde, eye color; amber, occupation; CEO of Cipher Marketing Incorporated, Alpha. Dipper's parents gasped as they realized who the last person to meet with their omega son was. Dipper's mother stood, mouth agape as she clutched her husband's shirt sleeve. This man was quite possibly the most powerful Alpha in current existence, and he was one of Dipper's potential suitors. Bill gave a short chuckle in response to their reaction, his hand running through his slightly tangled golden locks. "Forgive me for my tardiness." His voice came out deep, completely in key with the expectations that come with being an alpha.

Dipper's parents immediately shook their heads, chattering excitedly as they rushed the man into the room where their son sat. Dipper jumped as the door swung open, his mother mouthing out the word "please" before escaping back into the kitchen. The brunette hated this, all he wanted was a partner who may consider giving him some equality, but all his parents seemed to care about in the matter was money. 

Bill wanted to laugh, to tease the boy about his nervous demeanor. However, he knew that in doing so he would drive away the kid he had his eyes on for the past ten years. The kid who entranced him with the sweetest scent to ever hit his senses. He took a deep breath in through his nose, clenching the hand in his pocket in a tight fist. His primal scent, the one which his body made in order to attract another mate had aged like the finest of wines. 

10 years ago this day his scent consisted of nothing more than a syrup like sweetness, with a hint of bitter chocolate. Now the scent was much more intricate, he smelled of a basil plant laced with the sweetest strawberries, of a glass of his favorite chardonnay paired ceremoniously with the most delectable chocolates, of cinnamon bark that had been freshly harvested from its trees along with the simple sweetness of raspberries. If he were asked to describe the scent of the boy who sat in front of him he felt that he would never be able to give a valid point.

"Good evening Mr. Pines." Dipper looked at the man, a soft blush rising to his cheeks as he stared at him. His body began to shake under the intense stare of his amber eyes, the tan skin and muscular body matched so elegantly with the perfectly tailored suit. His deep voice rang deep within his ears, deep and demanding. He was the genuine article of a true alpha. 

Bill sat down, his leg crossed over onto his knee as a hand went through his dark blonde hair once again. The strands shimmering like golden silk as he swept it away from his face. The Alpha stared at the Omega, stifling his laughter as he noticed the boys demeanor. Was he truly weak to Alphas? Or was it possible that they could be what one could consider a fated pair? "So Mr. Pines, please explain to me how the interview is going to work?"

Dipper jumped a bit, shocked at what he had been asked. For the entire day, he had been completely dismissed by all of the Alphas who had come in to talk with him. Some had even told him to stay quiet as it wasn't up for the Omega to decide on how the relationship should go. Despite him being a complete stranger Bill was starting to look like a good presence to have around. He took a deep breath, composing himself as his heart continued to pound wildly.

He was starting to feel sick, his face slightly flushed as the world began to spin. However, he ignored these feeling, suppressing them with his own will power as he pulled out his notebook and began to read through it. "The interview is r-really simple... I have ten questions... you simply have to answer them hon- honestly....."

Bill noticed that Dipper's scent had become much more potent, waving towards him in heavy droves as he sensed the boy's body slowly going into heat. Despite wondering why his suppressants were not working Bill decided that it would be best to allow Dipper to begin the interview. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

"I personally don't have much free time in my life, however when I have the chance to do something at my own leisure I enjoy visiting a small coffee shop and bookstore right off of Main Street."

Dipper's face was now flushed a dark red, even holding the pencil was becoming difficult as he wrote down his notes on the man. Bill sat completely still, distracting himself by scratching his arm as the boy's scent and state practically screamed for him to follow their instincts. However, he knew that he had to stay resilient, after all, it was no fault of Dipper's if they happened to be a fated pair. "N-next question...." The teenager took a moment to take a few deep breaths as he read the paper with unfocused eyes. "W..... what... no... how do you feel about.... ah, fuck....."

Bill let out a sigh and stood up, he was ready to offer his dowry on the boy in order to ensure that he received exactly what he needed. "Mrs. Pines, Mr. Pines. I'm happy to announce that I am ready to make a substantial offer for Mason's hand." Dipper looked up at him, giving a small whine as he reached upward. "N- nooo.... I... I have to interview you... I know... n-nothing about you!"

Bill let out a sigh as he pulled him close, listening to the boy whimper as he struggled against his primal urges. Dipper's parents came into the room smiling at Bill who had their son locked in a protective embrace. "You see! I knew that he would pick him." His mother sighed happily as he looked at the pair. The older alpha smiled and glanced down at the boy, who seemed to still be struggling against his primal instincts. Despite how much he loved seeing the other like this it was time for him to bring this to an end. "Tell me, what kind of suppressants is he taking?"

Dippers father lets out a scoff and crossed his arms across his chest. "He doesn't take them. the purpose of an Omega is to breed and produce Alphas. If we let him take those bitch pills he's going to forget what his purpose is." Bill took in a deep breath from his nose, silently maintaining himself as he heard the boys conservative father speak. "I see.... now while I understand your views on the matter I still want Mason to be placed on the proper medications."

"And why is that?"

"The answer is simple. I haven't claimed him yet." He smiled as he showed the boy off to his parents. "I like to save claiming for after marriage, but until that, I can't claim him. Which means that in this world if he were to go into a heat cycle without my being present then there would be nothing to stop another Alpha from taking him. 

"Well, what about his purpose?"

"Rest assured Mr. Pines I will make certain that Mason here does not forget his purpose. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend to." He picked up Dipper's notebook with a smile and wrote a number on a sheet of paper before ripping it out and handing it to his parents. "I will return in one week. In that time I expect that Mason has his bags packed and is also on the proper medications. I hope that the amount I wrote down is sufficient." With a smile he left the house, the omegas notebook firmly held under his arm as he headed towards his car.


	3. Chapter 3

With the week being almost over Bill Cipher found himself at his work desk, skimming over a multitude of papers as he ran his fingers through his hair. He hated this, he was supposed to be preparing for Mason's arrival the next morning and here he was, trapped under what appeared to be an avalanche of work. The man tried, but of course, all he could think about was that boy. He shoved the daunting stack of paperwork to the side and laid his head down on the desk. He wished, practically prayed that someone capable would come in and relieve him of some of this work. He then sat up, a wide smile on his face as he pressed the call button for his secretary.

"How can I help you Mr. Cipher?" A confident female, with a New York type of accent, answered in a sing-song type of cheeriness. 

"Pyronica could you call Mr.... Stanford Pines to my office?"

"Of course, any reason?"

"Oh just to talk, I have a task for him that he may be interested in."

"Mr. Cipher while I do respect your authority as an Alpha I highly suggest that you do not give your paperwork to--"

Bill quickly hung up the phone with a huff. How dare she. The woman knew perfectly well that Bill was desperately trying to find time to prepare for Dipper's arrival, and yet there she was, judging his decisions in spite of the fact that she had actually taken a month off from work in order to make her own Omega comfortable. 20 minutes passed before someone opened the door, Stanford Pines, a respectable Omega in his old age. Past the prime of his life, he had never truly connected with another Alpha aside from his twin brother. Bill gave a smile and waved the man over. "Come in Sixer. I suspect that you're doing well." The man let out a grunt of distaste as he clenched his hands into fists. He knew that his birth anomaly bothered him, and loved to poke fun at him for it. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. You see I've finally gotten my hands on a perfect omega. Small, cute, will easily do as..."

"I know perfectly well about the Omega you're referring to."

"Oh but I haven't told you his name."

"You know perfectly well that the Omega whom you are referring to is my nephew."

Bill looked at the man with shock. He had never heard Stanford mention any family other than his twin brother, whose photo sat on his desk. "Oh.... well, I guess I am going to be your nephew in law Sixer.... now about what I want you to do. I have this large stack of paperwork here and it is getting in the way of my preparing my home for Dipper's arrival."

"Sorry I have my own work to take care of. Instead of trying to drop your responsibilities on your employees maybe you should think before asking a kid who is 12 years younger than you to be your wife."

"How about a deal? Since you are going to become family and what not.... let me see.... in exchange for doing this favor for me I will give you an extra week of paid vacation, a bonus of 5% of your paycheck when it is completed, and an overall raise of 15%."

Stanford stood, blinking in shock as he went over the numbers in his mind. 70K a year was his normal salary, an extra 5% meant that he would give him 3500 to spend on that week long paid vacation. Then an extra 15% in a raise would increase his yearly salary to 80.5K. It was an amazing deal, and all he had to do was go through some paperwork. Quite the easy task for someone of his education background, he would probably be done by the early evening. "Alright Cipher, you have a deal. But taking off for my nephew's wedding doesn't count as part of that extra week of vacation, and I want everything put into writing. You got that?"

"Of course Sixer, you know that I never break a deal. Especially when it is put into writing. I'll have my secretary write the contract and officialize it for my records. All you will have to do is sign and date it." He gave a tooth filled grin as he held his hand outward, and allow the elder man to give him a handshake. "Stanford, you know it's rather unbelievable that you're an Omega after all Omega's have only been receiving equal rights for the past 7 years and yet here you are, 70 years old and you already have a place in the world that is comparable to an alpha. That's why I respect you... Now if you excuse me I have to prepare for my bride to be."

With their conversation over Bill grabbed his coat and left the building, leaving Stanford only in his office to finish up the paperwork. 

Bill came home from work at the time of 1:47 in the afternoon, a sigh escaping his list as he sat down on the couch. He knew that he had to prepare for Dipper, and he wanted to. However, this was difficult as he found himself thinking of what he was to do for the boy. After all, he never made much effort to get to know him. He considered calling the boy but knew that was impossible due to his busy schedule. 

"Haaahhhh.... how do I prepare for a kid I know almost nothing about?" He scanned his coffee table and froze. There it was, the notebook he had taken from him. The notebook with those ten questions from the interview. "Perhaps this will bring out some clues?" Bill reached over and grabbed the object, before beginning to read through the articles.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Dipper sat in class, blankly staring at the wall as he drew circles all over his test paper. First, his life was ruined by being an Omega, and now he was to be married to Bill Cipher at the end of the school year. "Mr. Pines? Mr. Pines!? Mr. Pines, are you feeling unwell?" The rest of his classmates looked at him in confusion. "Bill Cipher.... Bill Cipher.... Bill Cipher........" The brunette continued to mutter the name as his teacher looked around the room with worry. "Ms. Northwest?"

"Yes, Maam?" A young female Omega with long blonde hair stood up in the seat next to Dipper. "Ms. Northwest could you please take Mr. Pines to the nurse's office, something seems to be bothering him."

"Of course, come on let's get you out of here." The girl let out a sigh as she grabbed him by the arm and lead him out of the classroom. "Dipper what is with you today? You're acting weirder than usual." Dipper responded by continuing his mutterings, only to be shaken by the other Omega. "HEY!?"

He jumped at the loud voice in his ear, wincing in pain as he glared at the other girl. "You're lucky that we're in a school just for Omegas... otherwise you would be in a lot of trouble for that."

"Oh blah blah blah Dipper, just because you might get in trouble for acting human that doesn't mean that I will"

"Oh right...." He had forgotten that since Pacifica was the only child of the Northwest's, and therefore the sole heir of the company her expectations was the same as an Alpha. "Anyway's what was up with you back there? It was something straight out of a horror movie how you were muttering that name over and over again.... who is this Bill Cipher person?"

He had been wanting to keep his engagement secret, or at least the person he was engaged to a secret. "Well... you know of the company.... Cipher Marketing Incorporated?"

"You... you mean the man who owns the multimillion-dollar company where everyone shops online?"

"Yes... well... he came by my house about a week ago when my parents decided to make me interview all of these Alphas and well.... I'm now engaged to him."

Pacifica looked at him in shock, this pale, weak, and slightly unkempt Omega was engaged to one of the most powerful Alphas in the world? "That.... that's incredible Dipper... Congratulations." 

"Thanks.... I noticed that you're the only one who hasn't been forced by their parents to interview with Alpha's.... but I do want to know if you have your eyes on anyone."

"Oh I suppose you could say that.... and you know her very well."

"I do?"

"Of course, she's a little tall. Basically looks like you if you were a girl. She has a love of arts, crafts, candy, and glitter...."

"Wait... you mean Mabel?"

"Who else would I even consider. After all, she's one of the only Alpha's I can stand. She knows that she holds a higher place in society, yet she doesn't act like an elitist prick like most of them."

"Have you told her anything about your liking her?"

"No... I haven't been able to find the courage... she's so easy to talk to but she doesn't seem to be interested in marriage."  
"You want me to set something up for you guys? I'm pretty sure I could get Mabel to agree to a nice dinner out with you. I'll talk to her later tonight okay?"

"That would be wonderful... thank you Dipper." She wanted to talk more, however, at that time the final bell rang which meant that they had to head home. "I'll talk to you later Pacifica. Call me for a time and location and I'll give that info to my sister."

The two quickly waved goodbye to each other before heading home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper Pines let out a long sigh as he finally finished packing the last of his boxes. A dejected look emitting from himself as he stared at the boxes and around his now empty room. The truck would be here any moment to pick up his stuff, and his Alpha would be there to pick him up shortly after. He didn't understand why this was making him feel so lonely. He was going from a place with absolutely no freedom, to one where he might be able to do the things he wanted to do.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" A young woman's voice rang in his ears, a sharp pain ticking away in his chest as he heard the sound of 6-inch heels making their way up the stairs. Now he knew perfectly well what he was going to miss. The Omega boy looked to his sister, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks as he clenched his fists. Mabel gave a sad smile, her eyes red and puffy. "Have you.... been crying, Mabel?" He looked to his twin and walked over to her, his feet practically dragging against the carpet before he sat down on the mattress next to her. 

"Yeah.... I've been crying but don't worry... Mom and Dad didn't see me. Besides even if they had it's none of their business anyway. I'm an alpha, not a robot." Dipper let out a laugh as he leaned against his elder sister, a sad smile on his face as he tried to think of something happy to talk about. However, nothing came to mind as he looked to the boxes. "I think... this might be the last time we see each other..."

"Oh please, there's no way! I'm certain that your Alpha will let us visit each other."  
"I'm not worried about Bill... to be honest he's not all that bad.... I'm certain that I could convince him to let you come over or to let us meet for drinks or whatever... The people I'm worried about are our parents...."  
"..... I definitely see what you mean... they're rather... closed minded...."  
"Mabel, a guy that happened to look like he might be an Alpha sat next to me on the park bench when I was 10 and they interrogated me and even had me take a pregnancy test."  
"Oh, I forgot about that.... that was really bad..."  
"Not as bad as the time I had that nightmare and you let me sleep in bed with you and when they saw us in bed together they..."  
"Oh gross!!! Don't even finish that story! What made it worse was the fact that they were screaming at you and telling you to keep yourself in control!"  
"Yeah.... I'm definitely not going to miss our parents when I go.... but I'm still worried that they won't let us visit each other."  
"Who says that they have to know. I mean do I ever really tell mom and dad what I'm doing?"  
"You know what no. No, you don't. Who says that we have to continue being trapped by our parents' bigotry?"

The brunette slowly stood up, hugging his twin tightly as he heard a car horn blaring outside. "That's probably the movers.... Hey.... write down your e-mail and phone for me? Bill is going to get me a cell later and I want to be sure I can stay in contact... Oh! Before I forget... You know my classmate you've had a crush on since we were 12?"

Mabel cocked her eyebrow in interest, as she looked up at the brunette. "You... you mean Pacifica? The Northwest girl with really long blonde hair, and who always dresses up really fancy?" Dipper gave a grin and nod as he folded his arms across his chest. "She told me yesterday that you have been the only Alpha in her life that she has found some interest in. She wants to go on a date with you this weekend. She chooses the restaurant, you choose the movie."

The bedroom was silent for only a moment before Mabel let out an earsplitting shriek of delight. Dipper didn't have to flinch or recover from the noise before Mabel hugged him tightly and ran throughout the house, screaming with delight "SHE WANTS TO DATE ME!!". 

The younger Omega couldn't help but let out a laugh, being so distracted by his sister's antics that he didn't notice the two long, gangly arms gently wrapping themselves around his torso. "Someone seems to be excited." Dipper let out a yelp, his body instinctively trying to jump out of the others gentle hold which grew tighter as he struggled. "Well, that's a nice way to treat me." Dipper looked up at him, glaring defiantly as he found himself relaxing in the others hold. "So are you ready? The car is waiting outside."

Dipper looked around their bedroom one last time and sighed. He wanted to give one last goodbye to Mabel, however, he didn't want to ruin the good mood that he had put her in. "Yeah.... I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be." As they slowly walked away from the house, Dipper gave one last look towards the window, where he saw his sister, happily chatting on the phone. "Goodbye sis...." He managed to whisper before slowly climbing into the Limo which would take him to his new life.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

The car ride went slowly, as the vehicle made sure that it did not lose track of the truck in front of it. Dipper and Bill sat in the back, the young Omega's body stiffly bumping into the others with each gentle movement that was made. "You nervous?" The blonde looked towards him and pressed a button near the window. A mechanical grinding could be heard before the door to a small fridge opened up. "Have some water, it will help you relax."

Dipper gave a nod and slowly reached for one of the many bottles that had been offered to him. As he quickly popped open the top and began to nervously gulp down the somewhat sweet liquid. The Alpha smiled as he pressed another button, a soft slow music filling the car as they came closer and closer to his home. "We're almost there Dipper.... just relax for--"

"Breaking news!"

Dipper gave a jump, dropping his bottle of water as it spilled all over the floor. "Damn..." Bill muttered angrily as he ran a hand through his hair. "And just when I was starting to get him to calm down..."

"Today at 4 pm it was discovered that what was thought to be a well-renowned home for Omega's was actually a brothel being run in secrecy. The Omega House, founded in 1992 has been discovered to be keeping those that they had promised to protect hostage with large fines, which they would usually have to pay with their own bodies. Out of the 88 Omega's that have been rescued at least 15 of them are believed to be pregnant, and their age range goes from as young as 12 to as old as 30. While 88 have been rescued alive rescue workers believe that they may have discovered the burned remains of some in the furnace room of the building, we will have more on this breaking story tonight at 9."

Bill turned off the radio and groaned, sinking back into his chair as he looked over to Dipper. It was hard not to notice how upset the boy had become, as tears began to roll down his cheeks. "Come here Pine Tree." He whispered out to the boy and slowly pulled him into his lap. "It has to be scary to hear things like that... We'll be home soon."

Dipper tried to relax, however, it seemed to be impossible for him. His body trembling as he thought of the news story that had interrupted the relaxing atmosphere that had been created from him. He could handle hearing about the brothel, he could handle hearing about the conditions that they had been living in. What he couldn't handle, were the way that their bodies were disposed of. He could practically see the charred remains in his mind. He could practically smell the burning rotted flesh when they lit up the furnace once it was full. "Bill...." He let out a sigh and leaned against him. "What... was the Omega House supposed to do?"

"Well.... when they were founded they were supposed to exist to protect Omega's. Sometimes they would be outright rejected by their families from a young age, other times they would be raped and claimed by unwanted Alpha's which would result in their rejection from society, and other times their Alpha's would die and they would not be able to find another mate. So when they had no place to go the Omega house would be a place where they could go for protection... That was what it was supposed to be..."

The limo began to slow down, indicating that they were finally arriving after the seemingly never-ending car ride was finally ending. "Come with me I'll show you to our room."


	5. Chapter 5

Bill took Dipper's hand and lead him inside the large building. The polished marble floors, shining so brightly that one could mistake it for a mirror. "Stay close to me, the house is quite large." Dipper stared at him in shock, if this was just a house to Bill, he was interested what he would call a palace or a shed. The brunette continued to look around in awe, trying to make sense of the house he was going to be living in from now on. "Master Cipher?" A young omega woman came in and bowed, her neck baring that all so important bonding mark on her neck. 

The girl was absolutely beautiful as she gave a sort of motherly aura about herself. She reminded Dipper of a dream he once had as a child, that of an ideal mother who loved and respected her children no matter what. She was soft, curvy, and smelled of fresh baked goods. Then there was her voice, a soft singsong type that could easily calm a crying infant as it melted like butter in your ears. Dipper could only hope that her Alpha treated her as good as she seemed to be. "Please keep it brief Mrs. Ramirez, I need to show my partner to be his new home."

She gave Dipper a small smile and nodded. "Not to worry sir, I just need to give you today's reports, and I also need to know when to reschedule your appointments." Bill gave a nod as he pulled out his pocketbook and pen, scribbling information as he noticed Dipper make an attempt to exit the room. "Dipper, this house is crawling with Alpha's and you have not been claimed yet. Please if you wish to leave my presence do us both a favor and wear that collar."

Dipper gave a groan as he pulled the collar out of his bag. It was a piece of strong durable material that had been measured to his exact size. He had given the key to Bill, and when he would wear it Bill would be the only one who could take it off. With a sigh, the brunette pulled it around his neck and locked it in place. The collar itched horribly, a soft whine escaped from his throat as he sat back down next to Bill. He was already ready to get the stupid thing off, and he hadn't even left the room yet. "Dipper you simply need to get used to it, I'm certain that there is a way to make wearing that item much more comfortable."

'You're not the one who has to protect yourself from being bitten...' Dipper thought to himself as he glared at Bill and looked over to Melody. If this place was crawling with Alpha's, then Melody was possibly one of the only few Omega's here. He wanted to speak to her, but before he had the chance she was already leaving. Once again, Dipper was alone with his alpha. 

The night went by slowly, Bill showing Dipper around the mansion before finally showing him to his own bedroom. Dipper looked around and smiled at everything that was inside. It was strange, it was like the room he wanted in his dreams. There was a television, accompanied with multiple gaming systems. Large bookshelves filled to the brim with multiple mystery and adventure novels. The bed was a small twin size, with a frame made of oak wood, artisanally crafted with many swirls and other details. Bill smiled at how Dipper appeared to react to the room, after all, he had read through the notebook he had taken from the boy thoroughly. He had noticed that more than just questions lie within those pages. Dipper had written stories, adventures where he was the perfect alpha his parents wanted him to be. Adventures where he was able to do as he pleased. He wrote his hopes, his dreams, the things he wanted, the things he loved. If anyone wanted to know Dipper pines completely all they had to do was look through the pages of that notebook.

"Tomorrow I will be making the announcement of our marriage. I will have the dressers properly prepare an outfit for you, now try to get some rest." Dipper gave a nod and slowly crawled into bed, watching as Bill turned off the light and exited the room.

The tall Alpha walked back to his office, his normally kind smile turning into a menacing grin, a hand placed on his face as he began to laugh. "I can't wait to finally have him be completely mine. All I have to do is keep this act up until the bonding is complete, then, I'll be able to do what I want with him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting at this point this story is going to get pretty dark and a lot of triggers will be happening. I will update the tags if I need to, however, if you have any issues with abusive relationships, verbal and physical, depression, suicide attempts, mind bread, and rape I suggest that you find another story to read.
> 
> Please note that Bill's true nature is going to be shown bit by bit, and this story is not going to be a happy one.

Bill quietly returned to his office, taking the flask from his desk as he ran a hand through his hair. This was it, all he had to do was wait for the perfect moment. Wait for the perfect moment to ensure Dipper was completely and utterly his. Of course, he didn't want to just claim the boy, no that would be too simple. He wanted to make sure that everyone knew who he belonged to. He wanted an omega who would do as he was told no matter what it was or where they were at. He wanted to turn the boy into a mindless puppet which he could manipulate at will. 

Dipper was already the perfect Omega, in some aspects. A pretty face, long legs, accompanied with years of etiquette training, as well as smarts. All Bill had to do was give him a new wardrobe and he would simply be perfect. The perfect omega. Then once that image of perfection was seen by the world, he would tear it down and show the world that the Pines family is no better than squealing pigs. After all, what better way to get revenge on dear old Stanford Pines? Bill let out a soft laugh, his golden brown eye glowing a bright blue color as he stared at a picture of himself next to another man. His arm placed around the other playfully as the others hand stood outstretched as if he were waving. Revealing 6 large fingers instead of 5 stretching from his palm. 

"Hard to believe I've been keeping this ruse up for over 900 years isn't it." He let out a laugh only to freeze as he heard the door open. Dipper stood still, his eyes wide with a mixture of utter disbelief and complete terror. The kid had found out his plan, the bad omega had gotten out of bed without permission and snuck to an area where he wasn't allowed. "Pine Tree...."

Dipper stood rigidly, the man's kind voice had disappeared, replaced with something akin to that of nails on a chalkboard. "PINE TREE...." The brunette watched as the man, monster, whatever he wanted to call him, began to stretch a sinister grin across his face. He ran.

Boldly cutting through the house, knocking over items such as large statues as he quickly passed them by. He continued to run, unknowingly leaving a trail of destruction behind him. Bill followed the boy slowly, the wide grin still stretched across his face as he followed the path. "tsk tsk tsk.... PiNe TrEe....... There's no use running Pine Tree, the more you wreck the place the more trouble you'll be in."

Dipper didn't care about the reason Bill gave him. All he knew was that he wanted to escape. He wanted to go home, to go to his sister where he knew that he would be safe. He had to get out, he had to get out, he had to get out...

Dipper froze as he had realized that he had gone down the wrong hallway. His heart pounding wildly as he began to look around, hoping, praying for some sort of escape from what appeared to be his doom. Why, he wanted to ask why, but he knew that his real question should have been how. How could he be so stupid? How could he believe an Alpha like that actually existed. How could he have sold himself over some kind behavior and choice words? How could he have left Mabel? How- His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a blunt object hitting him across the back of the head, his vision growing dark as he fell over. The unmistakable feeling of blood running down his neck as his barely conscious self stared blankly at the expensive leather of Bill Cipher's shoes. 

"Shhhh shhhh shhhh Pine Tree, there's nothing for you to worry about..." He calm, soothing voice was back to normal... or was the other one his normal voice? He couldn't tell anymore. He felt himself being lifted into the air, and then without another word, everything went dark.

Dipper Pines woke up the next morning in a different bed, a large, luxurious king size which he had all to himself. The brunette let out a groan as he slowly sat up, his eyes teary from the throbbing pain in his skull. "What... happened?" He went to push a hand through his hair only to freeze at the feeling of gauze. 

The boy was about to start panicking. His alpha to be was a deranged monster who had been granted immortality. He was going to be killed, sold, or worse by him. Dipper started to breathe heavily, his eyes filling with tears as he looked around the room. He wanted to be home, he wanted to be in his real home, he wanted to be... 

Bill Cipher entered the room, a kind smile on his face as he carried a small tray and bowl of hot oatmeal and cold fruit over to the boy. Dipper didn't want to be anywhere near this man. "I certainly hope that we feel better this morning Dipper. After all, that must have been some night terror you were having."

Dipper, who had been ready to fight for his life stared blankly at Bill. Night terror? That horrible experience was just a night terror? "You seem confused, I suppose that's alright night terrors are easily forgotten after all." He set up the tray and placed the oatmeal and fruit on top of it. "You started screaming and running around in your sleep, you broke two statues and tore up a painting. You only calmed down after one of the pieces of a statue that you destroyed hit you on the head. You're certainly lucky that I trained in medicine for light situations like this." 

He laid down next to Dipper with a smile as he sipped on his coffee. Looking at the boy expectantly as he tried to silently encourage him to eat. "So that was just a dream... it seemed so real though......" The brunette stared at the bowl of oatmeal. Decadently topped with bananas and peanut butter. One of his favorite breakfasts of all time. Did Bill make this to help him feel better about his dream?

"Never mind about all that... thank you, Bill." With a smile Dipper quickly pulled a spoon of wet, sticky, oats out. Completely unaware of the sinister gleam in the others eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to focus on a bit of background, so here is our next chapter I hope you enjoy.

Mabel sat at the table, slowly eating her pancakes as she looked around the table. Her parents were excitedly chatting about the high amount of money Dipper's husband to be paid for him. They actually seemed to be glad that they had gotten rid of him, glad that their own son was no longer a burden on the household. "Mabel sweetheart are there any omega's you have your eye on, with the money we received we can pay off almost any dowry for you." Her mother smiled as she tried to add another stack of pancakes to her plate. "Hmmm, of course, a lot of this money would go to cover the costs of having him with us, after all raising a decent omega costs quite a lot and" 

Mabel quickly got up, glaring at her parents for even suggesting such a thing. How could they think that Dipper was a burden, worthless, a waste of money and space? He was their son, her brother. "I'm going back to my room..... I need some good company and the only person who gave it to me here was Dipper. A good boy who never said anything bad about anyone who you tortured for 10 years.... and me for 4..." She felt her heart sink, tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran upstairs. 

The girl continued to cry as she thought of what she had done to her brother, how after she found out about her Alpha status she started taking her parents hate speeches towards omegas to heart. How the hatred she was fed caused her to torture and belittle her own twin. She had been a horrible sister and wanted so much to make it up to him. After all, Dipper was almost killed by one of her impulsive actions.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

It was the summer of the 12th year, Dipper and Mabel were spending the entirety of it with their great uncles, Stanley and Stanford. Much like the younger set of twins they also consisted of one Alpha and one Omega. Of course, anybody who met them face to face would believe that they are both Alphas. 

Both men were tall and muscular. Each with a long list of achievements that can only be achieved by highest Alphas. Stanley was an alpha who built his life from the ground up, starting with one small museum from his home in Gravity Fall's, Oregon. After many years of success his museum, also known as "The Mystery Shack" had gathered such a high amount of revenue that it had been featured in multiple magazines across the globe.

Stanford was a different story, what he lacked in strength he made up for in pure brilliance. The first omega to be accepted into an ivy league college with over 15 scholarships. The first omega to create an everlasting source of power, the perpetual motion machine. 

With both twins having an affinity towards the paranormal they had opened the Mystery Shack together. Stanley gave the tours and set the prices, becoming the face of the shack. While Stanford decided what to put on display, as well as did the history and write down the stories for the tours and placards. 

Dipper loved spending time with their uncles. It gave him a break from his parents, and sister's hateful attitude towards him. Here in the forests of Oregon, he could do whatever he wished. He could explore, he could eat as much junk as he could. Every time he did anything good he was praised instead of ignored. He didn't have to worry about his training, or becoming a worthy omega. All he had to worry about was what to read or watch on TV.

Mabel hated this. Dipper shouldn't have this sort of freedom, it would make him forget what he really was. All she had to do was make her uncles believe that treating him like a regular kid would do more damage than good. 

Dipper stood on the roof balcony, sighing happily as he sucked the chocolate from one of his favorite ice cream treats. 'The roof is only for alpha's... it's not safe for omegas...' She stared at the boy, watching as the dark blue sundress he wore swayed with each gentle movement he made. Then without hesitation, she pushed him.

The plan was simple, Dipper would all off, and land on the couch that was just below the ledge. That was the plan, that was what supposed to happen. A loud crash could be heard as Dipper fell through the wood porch, then everything fell eerily silent. Dipper's body went into mild shock, his body not even aware of being hurt until it came at him in a wave. The pain was probably one of the worst he felt, he couldn't help as he let out a loud cry, his pained screams filling the air around them. 

Mabel shyly looked down, terrified of getting into trouble for what she had done. Dipper had missed the couch completely. She could see his leg was bent the wrong way, his hand mangled and dripping with blood and pus. Then, of course, there was the blood coming from some unseen wounds that came from his body being sliced by the wood that he had fallen through. 

Mabel watched in horror as Dipper continued to scream in agony, watching as both of their great uncle's ran outside to come to his aid. "Dipper! Dipper what happened boy?" Grunkle Stan picked up his omega nephew and looked around. "Was this some sort of sick hate crime? He's just a kid...." Stanford spoke sadly as he ran a hand through the boy's hair, an attempt to soothe him as he tried to figure out what had happened. 

"Look poindexter you can try to figure out what happened, but right now I'm taking Dipper to the hospital." Without another word, Stanley quickly and carefully picked up Dipper and carried him to the car. Where he placed him in the back before speeding off. 

Mabel watched with anger as Grunkle Stan left. That wasn't how they were supposed to act. They were supposed to scold Dipper for being in such a dangerous place, not comfort him for being in pain. What would it take for their uncles to see that? "Why can't they treat him like he's an omega instead of a..."

"Instead of a person Ms.Mabel Ariel Pines?" Mabel froze at the sound of Ford's voice and slowly turned her head towards him. She didn't have to listen to him, he was an omega, she was an alpha. And yet here he stood, just as intimidating as any alpha. "No wonder Dipper has been begging for us to let him move over here if that is something you do to him on a vacation where you're both supposed to be enjoying yourselves I'm terrified to think of how you and your parents treat him at home."

Mabel froze in terror, Dipper wanted to stay here instead of going home with her. But they were twins, they were supposed to do everything together. They were supposed to be together no matter what. They were...She looked down at the crater which her brother fell through. Nearly choking at the sight of pieces of his shredded sundress, each one caked with dried blood as they blew stiffly in the wind. 'If Dipper wasn't an Omega... this never would have happened to him so... it's his fault isn't it?' She silently thought to herself as she looked back towards her uncle, who still stood as tall and dominating as any alpha.

"Mabel, you are grounded for the rest of the summer."  
"But Grunkle Ford! That's almost three months and-"  
"Young lady, because of what you did it's quite possible that your brother will be in the hospital or in bed for longer than that. Your position as an alpha should never interfere with your role as an older sister, and a good sister would have never thought of doing anything like that. Now come down from the roof and I'll make you lunch."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Dipper let out a whimper as he woke up in the hospital bed, his vision heavily blurred as he looked around the white room. "What happened?" He blinked a few times and looked over to a blurry shape standing next to him. "How are you feeling kiddo?" Dipper blinked a few times and smiled, even if he couldn't see him clearly he could easily tell his Grunkle Stan's voice from anyone else. 

"Everything hurts.... and.... I can't see. Everything's all blurry."  
"You did hit your head pretty hard when you fell. I have to say I'm impressed by how much of a fighter you are. Most alphas wouldn't have survived that type of fall, I know I sure as hell wouldn't!" 

Stanley went to punch the boy's arm then stopped as he remembered the pain which he was in. "Sorry kid, I almost got carried away there... I'm going to go tell the nurse that you're awake now and that you need a vision test. If everything goes well you should be able to go home in just a few days." He let out a laugh and ran a hand through the remaining hair on the boy's head, then left the room.

Dipper tried to look around, however, that was difficult due to his no longer perfect vision. He couldn't see himself, but from the pain, he felt it was obvious that he looked horrible. 

He was dressed in a light blue hospital gown, laying on top of a large sheet in a room in the children's ICU. His hair had been shaved to a point of near baldness, bandages covering the majority of his head. He had two casts, one on his leg, the other on his arm and hand. Then finally, although it could not be seen his entire chest and back had been tightly wrapped in gauze, protecting the multitude of open and stitched wounds that lie underneath. Dipper couldn't decide which was more annoying. The IV that had been stuck in his arm, or the tubes that were placed up his nose. 

He was about to try and sleep again when who he assumed to be the nurse came in and shoved a large box-like machine in his face. "Sorry about this hon! But we need to run a few tests to make sure you're doing alright."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A week had passed since Dipper had been sent to the hospital and Mabel was going insane from boredom. When Great Uncle Ford said grounded, he meant it. For the past week, she hadn't been allowed to do anything fun. She wasn't allowed on the computer, she wasn't allowed to use the phone, if she wanted to go anywhere Ford had to approve it. She felt trapped in her daily life and simply wanted to have her freedom back again. 

"Maybe when Dip gets back he can convince Great Uncle Ford to unground me." She thought to herself as she looked out the window and saw Grunkle Stan's car pulling into its space. Finally one of the best Alpha's around was back, her biggest role model in the family would be able to spend time with her again!

Mabel quickly ran outside to greet the man only to stand in shock as he seemed to completely ignore her presence. "Grunkle Stan... I... It's me your cupcake, little powerhouse, your Alpha niece?" She looked at him in confusion as he opened up the trunk, her eyes growing wide as he pulled out a small wheelchair and unfolded it. "Mabel I can't talk right now, I have to help your brother inside." The man grumbled as he rolled the chair next to the passenger side door and opened it.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Mabel laid on her bed, staring at the photo of Dipper sitting in that wheelchair. She remembered the guilt she felt for taking her parents hatred to such lengths. For becoming so much like them that she had even risked her brother's life. She knew that she could never make up for what she had done, but she had promised to forever be the sister she was supposed to be, and not the alpha her parents wanted her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that although this chapter is very sloppy and I am horrible at hospital description I thought that this chapter came out decently. However, I know that I can do better and I hope that you all enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had this idea for a story and I wanted to get started on it. I always enjoyed Alpha/ Omega dynamics that I wanted to make a story about it. Anyways I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
